


Spoiled

by seifuku



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seifuku/pseuds/seifuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yasui doesn't want to watch a movie alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moroshoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroshoki/gifts).



> This is my first fanfic to ever write / publish so don't expect much (basically because I have a serious lack of writing skills / creativity)
> 
> I want to thank @moroshoki for giving me this prompt (I just couldn't resist) so I hope you enjoy it♡

Yasui let himself fall on the couch of the dressing room. It has been a long day of rehearsals and the only thing appealing to him right now was a relaxing shower and a comfy bed. His thoughts were interrupted, though, when someone approached him from behind, placing his hands on Yasui’s shoulders.

“Hey Yassu” Yasui smiled, recognizing the other person’s scent immediately and raised his head up so Hagiya could steal a light kiss. “Hey” Yasui replied.

“Do you want to go somewhere before going home?” Hagiya asked.

“I’m not really in the mood to go out today, sorry”. Hagiya sighed, but he actually understood how tired Yasui must be since he was also exhausted from all the work from these past weeks with almost no time to rest properly.

“Next time then, okay?” he smiled, turning away to pack his stuff, but Yasui grabbed his wrist before he could, making Hagiya stumble a little. “Hagichan” Yasui quickly said. He turned to look at Yasui, asking what was wrong with his stare.

“But you can come over, there’s a movie I’ve been wanting to watch for a while” Yasui said while caressing Hagiya’s hands with his thumbs. Of course Yasui wasn’t going to tell him what kind of movie because he was embarrassed enough of himself for not being able to watch it alone. “Sounds good” Hagiya chuckled.

After packing and showering, they grabbed some dinner at the convenience store on their way to Yasui’s house. The movie Yasui wanted to watch turned out to be a horror one, in which Hagiya frowned a little, not really convinced if he was going to like it. He didn’t hate horror movies, but he really had to feel like watching one to enjoy it.

Throughout the movie, Hagiya tried to laugh at every moment possible, pointing at how predictable the plot was or talking about how easily the characters got freaked out over trivial things, otherwise he would probably be just as scared as them, or apparently as Yasui, who was burying his face on Hagiya’s arm from time to time when he got too scared to look, but he wasn’t going to complain about that, actually, Hagiya thought he was really cute that way and feeling Yasui’s warmth right next to him was what he liked the most.  
When the movie was over, both of them sighed in relief and laughed at each other about how scared they got because of a movie, in which Yasui pouted, complaining that he wasn’t as scared as he showed. Hagiya rolled his eyes, clearly not believing any of Yasui’s words.

It was around half past eight by the time Hagiya was about to leave, pitch dark outside and ridiculously cold wind already freezing the tip of his nose.

“It’s quite scary to go home by myself now” Hagiya admitted covering half of his face with his scarf from the embarrassment of feeling like this at his age.

“You don’t have to, you know you can stay here”

“We have a photo shoot early in the morning and I don’t have clothes for tomorrow...”

“I’m pretty sure I can lend you something if that’s the problem”

“But—“ Hagiya was about to protest again, but Yasui pulled a puppy face and there was no way he couldn’t say no to that so he just sighed, giving up on trying to fight Yasui, the latest smiling due to its absolute victory.

They went back to the couch, this time to watch some random variety show on TV (there was no need for more horror movies). Yasui, though, wasn’t paying much attention. He was, instead, busier staring at Hagiya, mesmerized over how soft his hair looked and how much he wanted to touch it, or how beautiful his fingers were. It’s been a while since they started dating, but Yasui just couldn’t stop looking at Hagiya, pretty sure that even thirty years later he wouldn’t get tired of looking at him at all, if anything, he would keep falling in love with him over and over again.

It was when there was some strong noise outside that Yasui got surprised, making him go back to reality looking alarmed, only to see Hagiya laughing at him. Yasui looked down, a little bit startled that he was so immersed in his thoughts.

“It’s just the wind, fool” Hagiya grinned making Yasui shift glances all around the room. “I’m not that scared~” he continued, copying Yasui’s words from a while ago.

Yasui turned his face to the screen again with a shy smile, still a bit embarrassed about the situation, intertwining his fingers with Hagiya’s without looking away from the TV.

“That’s why I didn’t want you to leave” Yasui whispered, eyes still fixed on the screen.

Hagiya, smiled, moving closer to him to pinch Yasui’s nose, the latest frowning at how Hagiya was treating him like a little kid. Hagiya stared at him, smiling fondly, and pulled Yasui to him so his back was against Hagiya’s chest, kissing the curve of Yasui’s neck softly while the other touched the ends of Hagiya’s hair like it was a work from the gods.

“Are you really the oldest one here?” Hagiya snorted.

“Shut up” Yasui hummed, making himself more comfortable on Hagiya’s embrace.

Maybe he liked being spoiled way more than he thought, but he wasn’t going to admit it that easily.


End file.
